Resident Evil: STARS Reentry
by Celsie
Summary: An unlucky S.T.A.R.S squad has been injected with a new strain of the t-virus and is given only one mission. To destroy Alice and her friends at all costs, but when something goes terribly wrong is Alice their only hope for survival?
1. Recreating the T Virus

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the obvious RE characters the others I own, so get over it!

Summary: An unlucky S.T.A.R.S squad has been injected with a new strain of the t-virus and is given only one mission. To destroy Alice and her friends at all costs, but something goes terribly wrong.

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S Reentry

Chapter 1: Recreating the T-Virus 

Dr. Stevens sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He had been working on the new t-virus for some time and was making a great deal of progress but the chemicals were unstable together, or so they were so far.

"James let's try Nitro Glycoside 10, Ammonium Nucleates 36, Carbon Nucleates 17, Plutonium Oxides 23 and Oxygen 5." He said staring into his computer screen.

"But sir, Ammonium Nucleates and Nitro Glycosides are lethal together." James said his eyes wide.

"Just do it!" Dr. Steven commanded. James gulped and did as he was told. He slowly added the chemical components and was thrown back by the explosion.

Dr. Stevens looked up and went over to the substance; he took a small sample and placed in beneath a microscope.

"This is amazing. The genetic predisposition to splice genetic organisms at a rate of two or three per day has been accelerated to approximately thirty per second. James hand me the samples of the test teams genetic make-up." Dr. Stevens order impatiently.

James stood up shakily and went to the freezer; he pulled out a rack of test tubes and set then next to Dr. Stevens. Dr. Stevens took the first tube labeled 'Jenkins'.

He injected the substance into the test tube and then placed it beneath the microscope and peered inside.

"The chemicals are masking themselves as genetic cells to get to the real genetic cells. Now they're reprogramming the cells from within! I think we've done it!" Dr. Stevens exclaimed excitedly.

James just took a step back still wary of the experiment.

"Now let's add the old t-virus and see how they interact." Dr. Stevens ordered.

James handed him another rack of test tubes and asked to be excused from the room.

"Go you pathetic excuse for a scientist!" Dr. Steven yelled.

He watched as James left and then turned back to his experiment. He took three vials of the old t-virus and set them in the rack in front of him, he took his new t-virus and mixed it with the old and placed it beneath the microscope and gazed into it.

He watched in fascination as the old and new t-virus began fighting and destroying different components until the two fit together.

Dr. Stevens sat back and sighed, "Okay so the two can't be mixed in fear or unknown reactions. Now let's see how the new t-virus interacts with the test subjects." Dr. Stevens said as he stood up and grabbed another rack of DNA from the fridge.

He quickly mixed the virus in with the DNA and went through them in interest.

About ten minutes later he sat back grinning, "Five out of twenty-two is pretty good." He said standing up to report his findings to Dr. Isaacs.


	2. Injecting the T Virus

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the obvious RE characters the others I own, so get over it!

Summary: An unlucky S.T.A.R.S squad has been injected with a new strain of the t-virus and is given only one mission. To destroy Alice and her friends at all costs, but something goes terribly wrong.

* * *

Reviewer Response

**Xmaster**: I don't know about any of the older characters because I haven't seen the original Resident Evil in almost a year, and I don't want the characters to be out of character just because I can't remember their character.(I said character three times in the same sentence….wow) I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as you obviously did the first!

* * *

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S Reentry

Chapter 2 Injecting the T-virus

"What do you mean she's denying her objective?" Dr. Isaacs demanded pissed.

"Sir she refuses to kill them. She's fighting it and getting very close to beating it." A secondary scientist murmured from her computer.

"Damn it!" he hissed.

"Dr. Isaacs? I've completed the new t-virus and have discovered five S.T.A.R.S that can handle the infection on the seventh level." Dr. Stevens exclaimed excitedly as he rushed into the room.

"Only five? We gave you twenty-two test subjects!" Dr. Isaacs declared.

" Yes sir I know but this five should be enough to take Alice and her friends out if need be." Dr. Stevens stammered.

"They'd better be." Dr. Isaacs said as he turned away, "Wake them up!"

Dr. Stevens blanched but turned and left the room. He hadn't expected to wake them up this soon.

* * *

"Thompson? Are the cybatronic implants reprogrammed and inserted?" Dr. Stevens asked as he entered the room.

"Yes sir." Thompson answered.

"Good inject the new strain of the t-virus and wake them up." Dr. Stevens ordered.

" All of them sir?" the man asked.

"NO just Jenkins, Hathaway, Kay, Roberts and Ottawa." Dr. Stevens ordered exasperated. Thompson nodded and turned to begin. He turned to a tall and strongly built woman with raven black hair and hit the button to begin the purging process. Dr. Steven turned and left the room.

Thompson motioned for two of the attendants to pick up the woman up and lay her on one of the tables. Two people moved forward and quickly dressed the woman then they strapped her to a table.

Meanwhile, Thompson had begun the purging process on the other four and waited for them to be dressed and strapped onto the tables. Then he picked up five metal syringes and handed them out along with twenty ounces of the new t-virus.

"Now when I give you the cue, your to insert the full twenty ounces into your subject." Thompson said as he took one syringe and a bag of the t-virus and went to stand next to one of the beds.

"Begin." He declared as he inserted the syringe and then attached the bag. As he was watching the fluid enter a young woman's arm he looked up into her face and discovered she was awake and watching him in alarm.

The pain and fear that was flashing in her eyes caused his heart to quench but he kept his feelings in check and held her arm down. She closed her eyes and felt the tears slip from beneath her eyelids.

It felt like ice cubes were being shoved through her veins. She fought the urge to scream.

Jena had never been in so much pain. Suddenly she felt her panic ease as she slipped into an unconscious state.

* * *

Celsie: Questions? Comments? Compliments? Insults? ANYTHING? 


End file.
